Angel
by Cards
Summary: Mythology is rampant in the super hero world. Why not an angel? One with wings, god's blessing instead of Zeus. And what if that Angel wasn't perfect? (Slash Kid FlashOC)
1. Prolouge

Kid Flash.

I'm Kid Flash, as lame as that sounds I did stand in front of the mirror saying that.

I had no problem learning about history, I had no problem learning about anything.

I speak as many languages as they have written about. I can speak them, read them, write them.

But I don't know how to describe Angel.

Let me start with this.

Beautiful.

Blonde hair, wavy and short, cut diagonally to his chin.

Blue eyes, clear, as if like his name he is an angel, sent from god. Sent to do what, I don't know.

Body, fit though not in a beefy way like Kon. Slim, perfect.

Face, when the light hits his face, pale in all it perfect glory.

Lips, soft, as devout in prayers as love.

His Wings. Wings that sprouted out of a scarred back, proof that there is a god.

But maybe I should start with Gabriel. The boy he was.


	2. Chapter One

All I know is what he's told me. He prayed, what he thought would be the last time and he was saved.

He rose, is what he said. He rose with wings and a new life. He'd seen god. He told me one day. He was good.

Good in a way none of us are. He had no ability for evil. While we can all sit and worry, worry about whether we have taken the evil in us too far He is calm, knowing that he is good.

He is after all Angel.

Angel came to the Teen Titans, he was calm as he walked in, so unlike the rest of us, worried much like it was our first day of school.

"I understand you are superheroes?" Was his only greeting.

Cyborg had been slightly baffled as to how the boy had entered, he wore only a pair of jeans, not yet sure how to deal with having wings, which were politely tucked back behind him. Unlike most super heroes he was not muscled. He looked very thin and almost scared if it wasn't for his polite smile and underlying confidence.

Starfire stood up "Yes, and you are?" She asked, not trusting him at all.

"Gabriel Ryan Lowell" He smiled inclining his head slightly.

"Are those real?" The most stupid thing I have ever said came out from my mouth. He didn't look offended but smiled looking to me, my breath caught in my throat as his clear blue eyes met my gold ones.

"Yes" He said smiling, his lips pulled back, on of his teeth was noticeably chipped, not too bad, but bad enough to notice.

"Why are you here?" Starfire asked. "Whose your mentor?"

He smiled "I have none, that's why I came here. I was hoping to be trained."

Raven looked at him, her eyes under her hood searching him. "What are you?" She asked. It was horribly judgmental, the question none of us had wanted to ask but didn't want to.

"An angel" He shrugged, the gesture comical with his wings which moved up and down with his shoulders.

"From god?" Cassandra asked, her eyebrows lifted up high in disbelief. Later we would learn he could not lie. And had we know that then we not have interrogated him so thoroughly.

Gabriel struggled for a moment, not sure what to do, his mouth closed as he nodded, teeth gritting.

"Why are you here?" Starfire repeated. "Why here?"

"Because I'm lost and confused" He said softly. "I wake up with wings for goodness sake!" He snapped. "I'm fifteen, and my life had been over and restarted!"

Oddly enough it was Raven who spoke for him. Maybe she could understand what he was talking about for sure as hell we didn't. But he moved in, a locker was put up for him with a pair of angel wings on it.

Quietly we started learning about his powers. When he touched someone they couldn't lie, he couldn't do evil things. He could fight like no ones business but only for those who needed it. His wings allowed for him to fly and he could carry others but not give them rides. His wings also made it impossible for him to have a secret identity. Beast Boy Cyborg and Starfire tried to help him to adjust to living in the tower though.

He got along well enough with us. He was pretty quiet, though always willing to help us when we needed it. It was interesting to have a new member along with us. One who wasn't a protegee like me or Robin. It must have been different for the older members, especially Raven.

Raven had some connection with Angel as he had started being called by the press. She understood what it meant to be reborn, Cassie understood god given powers. Beast boy understood never being able to leave who he was as a superhero behind.

I just found him beautiful. He was the same age as me, but was more at ease with the older members. He wasn't too easy to get to smile but he had a beautiful one.

I'll admit one thing was a shock about him. He seemed as though he was hiding something from us, but that was normal. Robin hid his true identity, I hid my uncertainty, and my sexuality.

One day was all came down to a normal sight, Angel on the floor shirtless, though now he had gain more muscle mass, meditating.

His wings as always were folded over his back, not allowing us to see what lay below the soft white feathers.

This was about three months after he had joined full time, living in the tower unless we were off fighting evil. He still felt too exposed when he left the tower. Instead he sat and read, he read about wars, about famine. He also read quote books. When I asked him why he said because by memorizing those words they became a part of his life.

On this day he was meditating, most likely on what he was about to tell us. As we all sat, gathering on that Saturday morning, me admiring his newly acquired muscles, and feeling guilty about doing so. He opened his clear blue eyes and smiled at me, a slight twitch in his eye suggesting a wink. I blinked, unsure what he had done. Or if he had done it.

Gar was sitting on the couch, remote in one hand, tea in the other. He too was watching Gabriel, his eyes sly, watching and smirking slightly. Conner was sitting next to Cassie, the two of them close but the distance between could have swallowed the tower whole. I had heard something about "not now" from Conner after their last date. Starfire and Raven were close, sitting next to each other on a love seat. Robin sat alone. As always, alone.

Angel rose up in a fluid motion, his wings settling to cover his back immediately. He walked over to the tea Kettle and Superboy lazily heated up the kettle with his heat vision. Pouring the hot water carefully he looked up at us. "I'm gay" He announced and put two lumps of sugar into the tea, stirring carefully.

Beast boy shrugged, as did Starfire, Raven just nodded, Cassie blinked uncomfortably, and Conner, Conner looked pointedly at his bare chest.

"You know its not catching right?" Gabriel said sarcastically to Conner, we all laughed as Conner blushed looking away. It was the first time any of us had heard his humorous side. It started the group of us learning a new dynamic.


	3. Chapter Two

The first day Angel came out with us was different. He'd been in training, building up muscle mass, concentrating on specific regions. Deltoids, Internal abdominal obliques, biceps, triceps. Anything he could enhance he would. He'd spent a few hours simply staring in a mirror, marking on his chest where he needed to bulk up.

As he bulked up he grew more confidant. The weight of his sexuality off his chest he was able to laugh a little with us, he got to join in on the group more and we found out more. Things slipped out in his conversations. Just like they did for all of us. Even me, I let things slip, a joking "Nice job" and a slap on the but. Just like Kon did to everyone after a good workout session seemed to become more intimate as Gabriel would turn and smile at me.

One day I asked him about his name, what it his real name, or a pseudonym.

"Gabriel, right?" I asked sitting on the couch in a rare moment of peace.

"Well I've been here for a few weeks, I hope you know my name." He smiled at me, I felt the need to watch him, the energy I normally used for running, moving, suddenly focused entirely on him. I noticed how his hair covered his eyes. How the ragged cut would catch on his golden eyelashes. How his breath would cause the ends to fly up when he lay down and relaxed.

"I know your name" I said impatiently "Least what you say your name is."

"Huh?" he smiles again, but this time it's a little worried. I can see why he might be worried. I'm a little kid to him. To everyone. Someone who knows too much and doesn't say it. I worry them too. Because of what I could say.

"Your name really Gabriel?"

"Yes" He said slowly, watching me for a sign of what I'm trying to get at.

"That's really coincidental" I say, moving quickly next to him, more from the need to move then from the need to be near him.

"I know" Gabriel said. "I know."

And suddenly I realize he's 3.5 inches taller then me, that his collarbone has a slight scar on it. That his eyes are an impossibly beautiful shade of blue, I realize how soft his lips look, I am hyper aware of the fact that he came out. I am for the first time in my life over stimulated. There are too many things happening too fast. I freaked. Not in a way that is noticeable. I stood still. Looking at that hair. Watching for the first time an individual strand, not the entire head of hair.

"Did you know the average blonde has 140,000 hairs on their head?" I asked blurting it out. I didn't think he was interested in the fact any more then I was. But I felt the need to say something, anything to break us out of this silence that had descended, calmly, over our shoulders. "Red heads have 90,000, people who have black hair have 110,000" I gulped not wanting to think about the peculiar mix of my own hair, a seemingly simple brown, but really with under tones of red.

"Really?" He asked "What about those who have mixed colours?" He smiled at me. "Like you" Gabriel reached out, reached across the small distance between where his hand had been and my hair and he ruffled it.

I'm sad to say two things, one is that this wasn't a long seductive ruffle which ended with his mouth on mine and his hands turning my hair into something more like bed head then simply rumpled. The other was that I got an embarrassing erection from the playful touch.

After that sad conversation I escaped quickly into my room, not even pausing to answer the question. But I did try and remember it, remember that my hair is a mixture of the lowest and the second highest count of hairs. That the average person had 100,000 hairs. The average of those two was 100,000. So I wasn't anything special.

I just had 100,000 hairs on top of my head, for all the pretty colours they could be.

And he had 40 thousand more then me with out even trying.


	4. Chapter Three

Gabriel smiled, tired. "You okay?" he asked softly. "You got hit pretty bad."

"I'm fine," I mutter.

He sighs, his entire body sinking into the couch where once he only sat. "I'm horrible." He declares, a deep breath exhaling.

I look up, so quick it almost gives me whip lash and probably looks as though my head has transposed itself to any one else. "What?"

"I had a clear shot at him" He whispers ducking his head down.

"It doesn't matter" I say trying to be reassuring. The thought of Gabriel doing something horrible is weird I had already started to take his inherit goodness for granted.

"It does though! I just couldn't go!" He says looking up at me.

"Huh?" Ohh, brilliant response from me. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't, all I could do was stay take care of people" He says, a certain amount of spite in his words.

"What?" I blink, looking at Gabriel, wearinga long white button up men's shirt. His hands gripping the arm rests of the couch so hard that his knuckles are white.

"Its like when I first tried to lie. I couldn't" He whispered. "I couldn't." He gulped heavily "I don't think I can fight" he whispered looking up slightly.

I blinked again. Having heard snippets of his story I knew it wasn't a personal thing. His anger towards his helplessness might have been a hint too. I was flattered also that he had come to me with this information instead of to Victor or Logan. "What?" I tried to be comforting.

"I can't fight" He gulped his head sinking down and his hands transferring his grip to his head. His long hair fell in front of his face, making me wish so much that I could push it back and comfort him.

"No, but you beat on us in practice!" I said moving to his side, across the room in no time flat. "I mean you whacked me a good one a few days ago!"

"Maybe its because I know I can't hurt you." And so help me I was touched at that. "Your speedster healing" Okay, warm fuzzy feeling left. He looked up at me and I could see that he had been on the brink of tears. "Do you think they'll kick me out?" His voice cracked like a twelve year olds.

"No" I said slowly, unsure. No one had ever had that particular problem. Some people wanted to fight to a destructive level. Some people wouldn't fight. But no one had ever not been able to before.

Gabriel blinked "I was just getting comfortable too." He sighed.

"They wouldn't kick you out!" I said more definite "No way" part of me wondered if this was just a boy who didn't want his friend to leave.

"But what if you'd gotten seriously hurt?" He asked looking at me, his clear blue eyes meeting with my gold. "When I know I could have taken him out! And what if I was in trouble and couldn't save myself? What if one of you had to risk your life to save me?" He gulped, tears threatening to spill over.

"It doesn't matter, what else would you do?"

"The Vatican has called me" He said softly. "Proof of god for once."

I hold back a snort, A gay angel, they wouldn't let him be who he was. "Well the Titians won't let you leave." Silently thought I was thinking I won't let you leave. "Victor would defiantly speak for you!"

Gabriel smiled at me. "Thank you" he whispered. And at that moment I was content.

Victor would not allow Gabriel a second thought about the danger he might put us in.

"Everyone's got weaknesses that put us in peril. Beast Boy's dieses was a problem, Raven's gotten us into a couple of scrapes. And Bart's Childish behavior had endangered us plenty!" I blush feeling stupid and attempting to blend into the wall "We'll just use you differently, You'll protect the civilians why we beat the bad guy down."

Gabriel nodded. Kon had been hanging back from the conversation apparently his Kansas life had caught up to him and a slight case of homophobia was the result. Which considering how he dressed he might have been a closet homosexual and then was just repressing his own desires by a demeaning attitude to others who weren't afraid of that side of themselves. "Yeah it will be good to have someone take care of civilians. Bart really got hurt one time because he had to look for a bunch of bystanders."

"Do we really have to bring that up?" I snapped. Kon laughed ruffling my hair as he walked by. I sighed as Victor followed suit, heading for the kitchen. A manly discussion of grilling meat following them.

"So nothing to worry about!" I smiled as Gabriel sank down into a chair, a more relaxed look on his face.

"I still will though" He sighed slightly. "I felt so amazingly powerless, I haven't felt that way since" He trailed off "I left home." He decided.

"When my knee got busted" I volunteered from my self imposed exile to the corner. "I felt so young. Like for the first time I was way out of my league. I realized for the first time how young I was. And how stupid" I finished in a small voice. "that's why I read the library. I never wanted to feel that stupid again."

"But you couldn't stop being shot"

"And you can't control what powers you were given." I sighed "And getting shot was a reality check I was acting stupid, like an over excitable three year old. And I couldn't act like that when I was dealing with something so serious."

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's notes: Okay I just want to say two things. One: There will be no battle scenes. I can't write them. So this takes place at Titan tower, and titan tower only. And its about the interaction of them as a group. Two: This is not a three days later Bart and OC get together thing. Its long its complicated. Just like life.


	5. Chapter Four

We settled into a pattern. With Gabriel, Starfire, Victor, Logan and Raven all here, waiting for us almost. Saving lives as they could. The rest of us would stay for weekends or breaks. I would always try and head over after school, but sometimes had to stay, write essays the like.

Robin and Kon continued to argue. They both seemed to be going through the impossibility of puberty, and the worry that glimpses of the future had shown them. Gabriel had been quiet through their loud arguments over good and evil. He didn't offer a word in, even when asked, almost begged by Kon about how the evil within might destroy him.

Gabriel's calm personality found a friend in Victor. Victor spent most of his time with Gabriel, helping him cope with the wings. Sometimes I would arrive to see Victor calmly talking with an almost enraged Gabriel. These moments seemed to draw the two close. Giving Victor someone who he could help, who desperately needed help. And it gave Gabriel someone who he could talk to.

I was jealous that I couldn't be the one who he went to. But part of me was mature enough to understand. The other part was the more prevalent, a whiny child who cried out "I want!"

But Gabriel was really open among us. He didn't like to go outside. The pain of walking around and having people stare at his wings was too much. Logan didn't understand, and neither could I. Starfire was happy to have people look at her, she invited it. She almost bragged. Robin didn't really spend much time hanging out with us. But to me Gabriel was the most conspicuous when he wasn't going out. Maybe because I had a huge crush on him.

But he didn't come out with us. Not that no one ever asked him. Often Gar begged jokingly kneeling and clasping his hands together. But Gabriel had an excuse.

Sometimes he left in the middle of the night, I would watch him. He'd wear dark clothing, a large black coat that covered all but the tips of his wings and he'd walk away. I never followed him much though I wanted to. Instead I'd sit up in the common room. Making a perpetual cup of tea. Drinking one almost as soon as I'd finished making it. I would wait, and Gabriel would come in and wordlessly take the tea I offered.

He sat quietly sipping at the berry flavored tea.

"How many did you drink tonight?"

"What?"

Gabriel looked up at me smiling slightly, "I mean how many cups?"

"Oh" I could feel myself blushing deeply, looking over at him. He looked into his cup pensively. "About twenty"

"You're insane" Gabriel chuckled lightly.

"I know" I looked up grinning. "Um" I wanted to ask about where he went, the story about Terra that Gar had told me was always prevalent. Most of us trusted Gabriel implicitly, just because he could do no wrong. But I worried.

"Its nothing" He said looking down at his cup again, his hair almost fell into the hot mixture.

"Okay" I said. Not wanting to become an asshole like Tim can be.

"Did you ever belive in God?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"What?"

"Like did you ever?"

"Um not really, we always have the speed force" I said uncertainly. I had grown up in a fake world why would I need god?

"But did you ever wonder why?"

"Yeah, every time I go out with everyone"

He gripped the cup. "You would think I would have more belief then anyone." He whispered.

"What?"

"I mean I saw him, her, it the giver. There was no real definition. What I saw" he bit his lip. Not knowing if he could tell me or not. "It looked like a kid. Long brown hair, clean shaven. Baseball cap. Looked like the kinda guy you could talk to. But that was only a split second. Then I was praying. What if I was delusional. What if what gave me these powers was just…" he sighed "A medical miracle."

I gulped, wanting to help him. His eyes were getting angry. "I go to church" He whispered "My old one in my neighbor hood. And when ever I think that I'm doing good. I go down there. And I see the hell that people live in. Its like listening to Tim talk about Bludhaven." He sighed. "I know I'm doing good. But is this what that thing saved me for?" He sighed "Why me? Why not someone who isn't afraid to leave the house?" He bit his lip, pulling it into his mouth. "I don't deserve this"

"Yeah ya do" I said. I don't know why. "I mean, its hard for anyone to get this stuff. Cassie hasn't figured it out, neither has Gar, or Tim or me even. Being born with it doesn't make it easier." I sighed.

"But you all can leave"

"Victor doesn't normally"

"He has reasons"

"So do you, you've been Angel for what? Three months?"

"Yeah"

"Three months to discover who you are?" I gulped "I mean how long did it take to come to terms with being gay?" It was hard for me to say the word, not because I was embarrassed, but because I wanted to know if I was. If anything I was ashamed not to be able to be out, whatever I was.

"Years" he said.

"Then maybe its not all bad"

"You know what, thanks" He grinned "The tea's great" He stood up and as he passed me, he ruffled my hair, hand staying in for a little longer then needed, stroking the length gently for a second. "I really like having you to talk to when I get in"

I smiled turning back and watching him, making sure he was gone before I did a victory dance and ran to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter Five

Gar was sitting next to Angel one morning. I didn't notice it until later. Normally he wasn't so close to the other boy, their ages were a few years apart and that kept Gar normally with Raven, Victor and Kory. Angel normally did his meditation and drank his tea like normal and then would sometimes start talking with someone about something that he'd read or seen.

I didn't know what to make of it at first, my first assumption was just that of convenience. You know, so what they're sitting together, not a crime nor even anything to really care about. But then Gar got up and pulled his tea down from the shelf without even checking which of the millions of boxes was the particular brand he preferred in the mornings.

Its English breakfast with two cubes of sugar and milk, put the milk in first, but only in the morning. After ten, its all herbal, berry with honey and no milk.

But Gar did all that without checking.

And all of a sudden, I realized my kind of maybe crush that I'd been nurturing for almost a year on Angel had very little chance of coming to fruition. In the year he'd been here I had learned a lot about Gabriel.

For one the only reason he'd been bulking up was to have something to talk about with Kon. He hated lifting weights with the meta, he couldn't ever bench press, because of his wings. But Kon had been so ecstatic to feel like he could participate with Gabriel on something so normal. He didn't have to address his homophobia, which while had stopped interfering with how he dealt with him on missions had not changed the uncomfortable tension in the room during normal times.Gabriel had been fine with talking, and making sure he had something in common with Kon. But one night as we sat drinking the tea, berry with honey, he'd said that he was starting to feel like an idiot bulking up this much, and that in all honesty it was getting harder to fly.

He'd stopped soon after, and though it still hurt Kon, who I heard talking to Tim about it, thinking he'd ruined it. He didn't start back up again. He was starting to grow a spine, starting to come out of his shell that he'd locked himself in for some reason.

And now the person who was gunna benefit from that was Gar. For some reason, I wasn't happy about that. I wanted so badly to be that person to him. I wasn't the person he went to first about problems, that was Victor, I wasn't the person he went to when he wanted a boyfriend, that was Gar. I kept on hoping that if i wasn't one I was the other. And now I was neither.

On top of my hopeless pining, I was also coming to the slow but steady realization that I was gay. I liked girls fine, but watching that version of my older self involved with Rose turned my stomach. I Figure that seeing as Angel wasn't mentioned at all or no statues were put of of him that he wasn't around. Maybe I'm actually Bisexual, but because of my attraction to Angel I wouldn't ever know that I liked girls. Or maybe I was attracted to Rose to make up for my sins of the previous time.

I don't know what to make of anything that happening to me. But Angel hasn't changed, and its not like Gar is going insane and running around waving pride flags. They're both just together.

My suspicions were confirmed as I was passing by Gabriel's room, I looked into the open door and seeing the two laughing, then Gar leaning in and kissing him, Gabriel responding with this feel that it was totally normal.

I knew then that I didn't have to make him cups of tea this night.

Disclaimer: you know the drill everyone you recognize belongs to DC and I own angel.

Author's notes: For some reason decided to continue with this, This was in the works from day two when I was attempting to plot line this story. But yeah, review, tell me if you still like Angel, if my Bart is way off. And another thing, because I went to college, I lost the person who was letting me read their comics. so my knowledge pretty much ends after the time travel thing.


End file.
